This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical power can be provided for use in the form of a Direct Current (DC) voltage and also in the form of an Alternating Current (AC) voltage that has been rectified by applying an AC voltage waveform to a half- or full-wave rectifier or bridge rectifier so as to produce a rectified voltage. Power supplies receiving as an input rectified or DC voltages may employ a smoothing capacitance in order to reduce output voltage ripple by releasing stored energy at points when the input supply is providing reduced or no power.
Aspects and features of the present disclosure are set out in the appended claims.